


Your loving girlfriend confesses she is a succubus, and wants to find ways to make love that won’t steal your soul...

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Screenplay/Script Format, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: You are a succubus, but you haven’t told your boyfriend after all this time. You didn’t expect to fall so hard in love, but definitely did. You’ve avoided having sex with him due to a fear that you might hurt him as succubi are said to do so. He’s been supportive, but after a confession of your true form, you both try to find ways to make love together…
Kudos: 4





	Your loving girlfriend confesses she is a succubus, and wants to find ways to make love that won’t steal your soul...

[F4M] [Script offer] Your loving girlfriend confesses she is a succubus, and wants to find ways to make love that won’t steal your soul... [GFE] [Succubus] [Monstergirl] [Sweet] [LOTS of L-bombs] [Snuggles] [Kisses] [Stroking you] [Dry humping] [Outercourse] [Tailjob] [Titjob] [Facial] [Cum hungry]

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---

Performer summary: You are a succubus, but you haven’t told your boyfriend after all this time. You didn’t expect to fall so hard in love, but definitely did. You’ve avoided having sex with him due to a fear that you might hurt him as succubi are said to do so. He’s been supportive, but after a confession of your true form, you both try to find ways to make love together…

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to improv to your needs. :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

Babe, can I talk to you about something?

Well, something’s been on my mind for a little while, and I know it’s been on yours.

(Nervous) Yeah, the whole sex thing. Have you done any thinking?

I know. You’ve been so patient with me. Your friends are always bugging you about whether we’ve done it, and I’ve seen you just deny them, or tell them that it’s not their business.

I kinda hid for awhile to listen-in yesterday while you were talking to them, you know, before I popped out of the hallway. (Pause) You aren’t mad, are you?

Okay, that makes me feel better. I just feel so awful for putting it off. I don’t want you to think that I’m a huge prude, or like, that I want to wait until marriage or something. It’s not that.

I guess I just love you so much, that--that I don’t want to ruin things. 

(Nervous) How could it ruin things? I don’t know. I guess I, um, worry that it might not be what you expect, or like, something might go wrong. After all this time I feel like expectations will be so high that I might disappoint you.

(Nervous giggle) Thanks, you’ve always been so patient and supportive. Helps me worry way less. You make me feel like there’s no pressure for us. 

Can I snuggle in close to you on the couch?

(Sfx: Movement onto couch, laying on his shoulder)

I love getting snuggly with you. It makes me so happy. Feeling you breathe always makes me *yawn* so sleepy...

Helps relax me, whenever I feel anxious, or worried. 

(Giggle) I might fall asleep on your chest, unless you give me some of your loving kisses.

(Kiss) I love how your lips feel. (Kiss) They’re so soft (kiss) and loving (kiss) and they make me feel like I belong with you.

(Giggle) Do you remember when we first met?

I was wearing that like, skimpy uniform from my school. You and your friends were all staring, except you were the only one brave enough to come up to me. 

I was so nervous. I swear, I barely spat up a couple words when you asked me out. I was so afraid!

Why was I afraid? Um, well, I don’t know. I guess I’d never been with a guy before. Someone’s first time, especially like that, is kinda nerve-wracking.

Enough of that. I just--I want kisses. 

(You begin kissing him again, between words and sentences)

I just love kissing you. It makes me want to go farther. So much farther. I want to be in your lap.

(You jump onto his lap, and kiss him slowly at first, growing more and more passionate as you go)

I love you so much. You make me so happy. I feel so, so different with you. 

I just—ugh, I want to—no, I shouldn’t. I can’t.

(You get off his lap in frustration) I can’t—I can’t do this. This is just too stressful for me.

What do I mean? I mean, I want to have sex with you. I love you. I want to fuck you so bad, but I just can’t.

You don’t get it, and I know it’s not fair for you to understand.

(Sigh of sadness) I know. You’ve been so patient for me, waiting all this time, and I haven’t even done anything sexual with you aside from kissing and cuddling.

I just worry that you’ll leave me. I don’t want to hurt you.

Why would I hurt you? No, I can’t. I can’t tell you that. Some truths might be too heavy for a relationship to bear. 

I think I have to go. If I stay, I might say something stupid.

(You get up, and start walking toward the door)

Why are you stopping me? You don’t understand, I’m--it’s just--I’m a succubus!

(Shocked, scared) I--I um, I mean...

See? You don’t believe me. It’s not that outlandish...

You do? Why would you believe me? It’s so ridiculous, mortals would never actually believe that succubi actually—what?

My what’s showing? (Gasp) What, how, that’s not supposed to do that!

(Self conscious, worried) You’ve seen my tail before? Why didn’t you say anything?

Oh. You didn’t want me to get upset, or worry, but why didn’t you like, flip out?

I love you too, but you don’t get it. I’m like, a *demon.* Doesn’t that scare you?

Is that why you’ve been so understanding about the sex stuff?

I--I guess you don’t know anything about it. I could have just had a fake tail. 

Can we sit back down? Thanks. I just—we need to talk about this.

(Shy, worried) No hiding anymore. I’ll show you everything. All of me.

(Sfx: Sound of magic, transformation, or something alike)

(You reveal your horns, tail, red eyes, and sharp fangs, and your hair turns white)

Um, what do—you think?

(Giggle) Thanks, that’s nice to hear. I should probably tell you about what this means. Just...I hope they aren’t off-putting. My horns, my, um, red eyes, my white hair, sharp fangs...

(Worried sigh) Um, I don’t fully know how it works. But I know that if we have sex, I could hurt you. I was put here to tempt mortals and send them to...you know...

But I just never felt like that kind of person. I’m still super new at it, and I just, I met you, and...

(Getting emotional) I didn’t now I’d fall so hard for someone like this. When I met you, I didn’t want to hurt anyone, and you were just so nice, and we get along so well. We can spend hours talking about nothing. I have so much fun whenever I’m with you.

I love you. I love you so much, and I feel my urges nearly take over sometimes. I have this drive to just...fuck, but I’ve never done it. I just go home and kind of take care of it myself to help get over it, at least for a time.

(Getting emotional) But...it’s possible that I could kill you. What if that happened? I could never forgive myself. I’ve hated that like, that’s probably my purpose. But I don’t *want* that to be my purpose. I want to help people. I want to help animals, I want to help the unfortunate, and I want to stay with you, loving you as much as I can.

(Sniffle) Pretty...pretty stupid for a demon, huh?

(Kiss) Mmf! I...thank you. I needed that. (Pause) But, aren’t you worried? I don’t even know the extent of it. 

I think it’s slow, or something, depending on what we do...

I mean, we could like, *try* some things. I get so antsy when I’m close to you, and I don’t know how long I can go without making love to you. 

Are you sure? I mean, I’ve been thinking about it, and there are some things we could do, if we’re careful...

I’ve thought a lot about it. Like, every night. I have all these feelings, and I’ve resisted them for so long. I can't wait any longer.

Do you want to try?

(Nervous giggle of relief) Okay. Let’s just go slow. Here, let me get onto your lap.

(Light moan) There. I love straddling you. It makes me feel so close to you, staring into your eyes. This—this is the first time I’ve seen you with my real eyes. Do you like them?

(Giggle) You see it? There’s a little light deep within them when I get really excited, or happy—and you make me so happy. They’re alight whenever I think of you.

(Kiss) You taste different when I’m like this. (Kiss) Warmer. (Kiss) Sexier. (Kiss) My heart races when I look into your eyes.

(You kiss him faster and more aggressively, having your urges nearly take over as your demon blood surges)

Oh, fuck. Keep kissing me. (Giggle) My tail has...a mind of its own. It just wants to wrap around you and hold you close...

Yes, pull me in. I love feeling your fingers run through my hair. (Gasping moan) Pull my head back, yes! Kiss my neck...

Telling you everything, hearing you accept me just turned me on so much. I just want to pin you down and fuck you, so bad. After all this time, it feels like every missed feeling is coming out all at once...

(Sfx: You grab his arms, and pin them to the back of the couch while you kiss him)

Am I little strong? (Giggle) I’m just so ready. I’ve been ready for so long.

(Panting, trying to maintain composure) We have to—we have to be careful. If I just (light moan of release) grind on you, we might be fine...

(You begin to grind against his cock with clothes on, and your pleasure grows with each phrase, moaning between them)

You’re so hard for me. Every time I saw it, I had to leave so fast. I had to go home and touch myself.

But feeling my pussy grind on you like this, we’re clothed but it’s still so good...

(You start building toward an orgasm, as you just the right spot...)

Oh, fuck, babe, I...yes, this feels so amazing. Just stay there. Stay right there. Let me hold you, and I’ll take care of everything. 

Ever since we met, I wanted this. I wanted to cum from feeling you. 

(Giggle) My eyes are lighting up? It means I *want* it. I want *you.* I know I’ve said this before, when we talked about it, but now...

(You get closer, as you start to get distracted by his cock pulsing)

Ah! You twitched. (Giggle) Fuck, that’s so good. I’m soaked. Oh no, I’m ruining your pants...

(Panting) You always make me so wet. I had to hold back. But I don’t want to anymore. 

(You’re getting close to orgasm, speaking faster as you go)

You’re so good! (Kiss) I love pinning you. (Kiss) I can tell you like it. (Kiss) Me, taking over, after all this time. (Kiss) It’s my blood, it burns for you. I love you so much. I want to cum all over your cock, even if it’s not inside me...

(You’re at the edge now)

Yes! Buck your hips, babe. Please. I need to feel you want this! I need to feel your cock pushing up, rubbing against me. Let me ride you faster. Faster. Faster!

It’s so different when it’s not me. I’m getting so hot. My blood is boiling for you. I can’t stop myself, I can’t—think! I’m gonna cum from rubbing along your cock. I’m--I’m--

(You have an intense, built-up orgasm with this being the first you’ve ever had with the love of your life. Say what comes naturally to you)

(Catching breath) Oh--wow--that was...intense.

I’ve never cum from a guy before, I--oh my goodness. I just needed to hold you down and get what I wanted...

You seemed to like it. (Giggle) But I’m not through.

Are you feeling okay?

(Relieved) Good. Then I’m not done. I need to make you cum.

(Sfx: You hop off the couch, unzip his pants, and remove them)

(Light ahhh sound, then stopping) I want it. I want it so bad. I--oh, no, I can’t. I can’t suck it. I’m sorry. Ugh, this is so frustrating!

But I promise, I’ll make this worth it. I’ll make it up to you.

(Sfx: Light stroking sounds)

(Giggle) Do you like it? My tail is prehensile, you know.

But I can’t wait. I’ll stroke you with my hands too. My hands, my tail, all stroking you at the same time...

I’m hungry, babe. Hungry for you. For your cum.

I just feel all these urges come up out of nowhere. I love you. I loved fucking you. It was through clothes, but it still meant everything to me. 

But I’m not satisfied. My urges are so strong, but I’m fighting. I know what I want. What all succubi want. 

I’ll make you nice and wet for me.

(Sfx: Spitting, lube, or dribbling spit onto his cock, your choice. After that, the stroking sounds nice and wet)

Is that good? (Giggle) I’m so glad. I want you to feel good. You’ve been *so* patient with me, and knowing you accept me, and love me anyway, turns me on so much.

(You start stroking faster) 

I wish I could suck your cock. I wish I could so bad. But I know we have to wait...

I know just what you want. I know you like my tits! Here, babe. I’ll satisfy you.

(Sfx: Clothing sounds as you take off your shirt and bra)

Let me just get nice and close to you. I’ll nestle your lovely cock between them. I’ll move up and down, rubbing my tits along your cock, spitting down onto you, making it nice and wet.

(You begin rubbing along him with your tits, getting him closer to the edge)

Yes! Thrust, fuck my tits. I love it. It makes them feel so nice. It makes me so ready. So hungry for your cum. 

I’ve wanted your cum ever since we met. I love you so, so much. I want nothing more than to feel your cum spray all over me...

Are you close? (Giggle) Good. You’re shuddering! Keep going. Keep fucking me. Tell me when you’re ready, and I’ll finish you off. 

Tell me you love me. Say it! Yes, I love it! I love you!

Are you gonna cum? Yes, please, do it! Cum! Cum on me for the first time!

(You move back, and stroke his wet cock so he can unload all over you)

(Sfx: Wet stroking sounds)

Yes! Cum. Cum on my face and chest. Cum on me!

(He orgasms, and you open your mouth and enjoy every drop that sprays on your face, chest, and body)

(Catching breath, moaning) Oh my goodness. Babe, you came so much. I need to get it all. Everything.

(You taste his cum, and lap up every drop on you)

I loved it. I can’t believe we finally connected like that after so long. It worked so well, too!

I just--after being accepted, I was so turned on. I love you more than anything, and I’m glad we could finally make love together.

Let me snuggle in close.

(Sfx: Getting onto the couch once more)

(Breath of relief) Mmm, snuggling after sex. Our first time. I can’t believe I got so hungry for you...

(Yawn, getting sleepy) I’m so sleepy after I came, and finally tasted you. Can we just lay like this? I feel like I can finally rest after all this time. 

I know we didn’t have, you know, sex in the traditional way, but it felt so, so incredible. I just want to do that again and again. I felt my whole body warm with each touch and kiss from you.

It gives me hope for the future. I love you more than anything. I want to have a full, happy life with you, and I want us to try and figure this out. Together.

(Sleepy) Feeling like you know me—all of me—makes me feel vulnerable. Vulnerable in the best way.

It makes me feel like we’re meant to stay together.

I love you so much. I can't wait to make love to you again and again.

\---END---

© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020.


End file.
